Sonic Adventure 3
by EternalInsanity787
Summary: This is my version of "Sonic Adventure 3, featuring 28 Sonic Heroes, and some villians, and one New Original Character! Each Chapter either represents the Character's Story, the Prolouge, or the Last Story. Discontinued


It was a Total of 1,000,000,000 years ago, when the White Dragon Anarcordmonium flew across the Galaxy. The beat was massive, threatening, yet also Gracefull. It was a massive Serpent-like creature, with Shining White Sacles, and a massive wing-span that nearly dwarfed it's own massive Body, which was a total of 1000 miles long. It had no Legs, only two whip like tails, and it also had no visible arms either. It's wings also were magnificent, as it had Nine Radiant colours of which it shined in; Orange, Pink, Violet, Red, Bue, Cyan, Yellow, Emerald, and White. It's teeth were also just like it's wings, but would occasionally glisten the colours of Black and Magenta at times. The Giant Galactic Beast also had a nearly mournful cry, that sounded only slightly similar to that of Perfect Chaos, but mixed with the song of a Siren, it always would sound as if the beast was in some type of pain, or was about to pass on. It's eyes had no pupils, and radiated the same colours as it's Teeth did, but with the rare shine of pure Rainbow, the entire colour spectrum. It is also noteable that it had to rather long necks, with heads similar to that of a snake's on the top of each. Each Head is rumored to have it's own unique personality, one is more strategic, manipulative and decietful even. Meanwhile, the other one is supposedly more ruthless, reckless,  
>and violence happy., practically a full fledged Beast.<p>

It is largely unknown what happened to the beast, as the Giant Dissappeared just before the Seven Chaos Emeralds, and the Seven Time Stones, came into existance on Little Planet and Earth,  
>and after that moment in time, Anarcordmonium vanished from Existance. It is stated in many legends it, and it's Home, the Radiant Emerald, were supposed to come to earth every 77 years, but only Radiant Emerald showed up, Millions of years after the mystery, and it was only for one day of a grand prix, and also only a fraction of it even appeared. What happened to the Monster itself, though, is by far a mystery, that is lost in time.<p>

However, that is not the only event needed explanation here. Unlike normal events in the cast of Sonic the Hedgehogs' lives, there were two main events involving the Black Hedgehog Shadow that preceeded the start of this one. The first was his Return to the ARK due to GUN, where he and the other two members of Team Dark came across the Artifical Intellegince system named TIKAL, who lead them down to where disturbances had been made. However, she double crossed them, and had them trapped where a creature from shadow's past had come to seek it's revenge. In the end, Shadow beat and killed the creature once and for all, but in the process, he also met the Monitor of the ARK once he and Team Dark Landed. The Monitor gave Shadow insight on the truth's of his past, and even revealed his own involvement in not only shadow, but also the Accident of the ARK and other events that could be deemed rather terrible. In the End, TIKAL showed up again, Helping Eggman. With Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, along with the Monitor working together however, this attack was defeated, and the three members of the Metal Sonic Team (Metal Sonic, Metallic Tails, Metal Knuckles, and Egg Robo), had their newer copies destroyed, and even became allies of GUN at last. The next event was when the Monitor tracked down the true cause of the ARK's Accident, and Shadow and him rushed to the Area to destroy the Villian for good. However, in the Battle, the Evil-Doer revealed that Shadow had a Brother and a Sister, sealed away in the underground base that the Monitor Himself protects. Shadow finished off his Villian, and told the Monitor to take him to the base. The Monitor warned Shadow about the creations and refused to comply to Shadow's wishes however, and as Such,  
>Shadow left to find the base himself, leaving Rouge, Omega, and the Monitor to find him.<p>

Also, preceeding this is a series of adventures similar to previous ones Sonic has had, however, this one is the larger one, and also considered to be, the point that all of them is counting down to. This, is _Sonic Adventure 3._


End file.
